


Morning, Love (Shance)

by Rigel126



Series: Morning, Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a tease, M/M, Morning Foreplay, NSFW, shance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Shance fluff with a side of spicy ;)





	Morning, Love (Shance)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr. This was written as an unsolicited gift to the amazing Shance artists littlecofiegirl and sir-scandalous!!!!
> 
> I owe a great big apology to my readers for falling off the radar for months. Sorry!!!!! OTZ But there's a valid reason for this, because I've been jobless for two months and have been stressing over finding a new gig! Check out my Tumblr for more details by searching the tag 'the life of rigel' and drop me a message either here or my Tumblr! Virtual hugs and happy vibes to you guys! <3<3<3

Lance woke up with a warm, reassuring mass pressed against his back and wrapped around his chest. He smiled and reached up, holding Shiro’s hands – both his scarred human one and the metal prosthetic – in his own hands.

“Mm.” Lance felt the tickle of a light kiss and bristly stubble on the back of his neck.

“Sorry Shiro. Did I wake you?”

“Mm-hm. But I’m happy to wake up every morning like this. You in my arms, that is.”

“Oh, you sweet-talker you!” admonished Lance but without any real bite. He wriggled and turned around so that he could face Shiro, his tanned and naked body never leaving the older man’s embrace. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

“How are you feeling, kitten?” asked Shiro.

“Tired and sleepy.” A big, lazy grin grew on Lance’s face. “We did spend a good part of the night working out after all.”

Shiro laughed, a deep, raspy chuckle that rumbled in his chest and vibrated against Lance. “Yes, we did. Did you like it?”

“Oh my god, Shiro!” Lance hugged Shiro tightly, grinning from ear to ear. “Did I like it? Did I like it?” Lance buried his face in Shiro’s neck and breathed in the older man’s scent before facing Shiro again. “Do you even have to ask?” He peppered Shiro’s stubbly jaw with a deluge of kisses, drawing laughter from Shiro.

After a while Lance pulled back. “The real question is, did _you_ like it?”

A lopsided grin appeared on Shiro’s stubbly face. “Well, my back’s probably gonna hate me a lot today….”

Lance blushed deep red. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I should have held back a little.”

“But! By and large,” Shiro’s hand guided Lance’s head down, “it was the best night of my life.” He kissed the younger Paladin on the forehead. “I love you, kitten.”

“Mm. I love you, too.”

After some (a lot of) making out, Shiro ended up on his back with Lance resting his head on Shiro’s scarred and muscular chest, lulled by the gentle rise and fall of Shiro’s breath and his steady heartbeat.

“Y’know what, tiger? I wish time would just stop right now,” murmured Lance.

“Why?”

“So that we could stay like this forever.”

“Mm.”

“…”

“Hm?”

“Are you for real?” Lance asked, amused as his hand reached down to feel that hard protrusion pressing against his thigh.

Shiro’s scarred face turned redder than a chili pepper. “… Sorry. But it happens a lot when I’m with you –shit! If you keep touching me there…”

Lance laughed and lifted off Shiro, stumbling on unsteady feet to clamber out of bed. “Well, since the moment’s been broken, I need coffee.”

Shiro look scandalized. “But what about me?” He glanced down at his throbbing problem.

Lance clicked his tongue to admonish his boyfriend. “Patience yields focus, tiger.” Leaning down close to Shiro’s face, Lance whispered, “If you can hold out long enough for me to get my caffeine fix... Well, how would you like to find me spread out on the kitchen counter, wearing an apron. And. Nothing. Else?” His fingers ghosted seductively down Shiro’s neck muscles to his chest.

Something snapped audibly in Shiro’s brain. He surged out of bed and gathered up a surprised Lance in his arms. “I’ll make the coffee myself.”

Lance giggled, slung his arms around his man and kissed Shiro on the cheek. “Good man.”

_Fin_

*


End file.
